


Pagan God of Mystery Spots

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Sam, Broken Sam Winchester, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This On My Phone, I wrote this in twenty minuets, I'm Sorry, Not Happy, POV Dean Winchester, POV Gabriel, POV Sam Winchester, Suicidal Sam, Time Loop, Worried Dean, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Mystery Spot Au? Sam never escapes the time loop, and finally he ends it.=======Gabriel let Sam go Scot free after the hundreth tuesday - or so he thought.Lets just say, the trickster got tricked.(i wrote this quickly on my phone - it's not like many people even look for Mystery Spot fabrics anymore)





	

Sam looked into the mirror, his reflection gazing back. The reflection of broken hope and a ripped out soul.

  
From outside of the bathroom Sam heard Dean on the phone.  
" _He's not talking at all, Bobby. He doesn't even look alive. Please,"_

  
Sam's mouth quirked up a fraction of an inch, hearing the same words he heard hundreds of times. His smile falls when he realizes that Dean will die in three more minuetes.

  
Get off the phone, rub his hands through his hair and go to try and talk to Sam. Then it will be **SLAM. CRASH**. And Dean will be dead.  
For the four hundred and seventy eitgh time.

  
Except this time was different.

  
Sam has five seconds to ten minutes before the day resets - this death is thirty seconds. That's enough time to put the gun to his head and pull the trigger.

  
**SLAM. CRASH**.

  
Sam smiles a shaking smile, the smile soon bubbling into maniac laughter as he pictures the blood from his brother.

  
Sam doesn't even remember his brother anymore, all his memories slowly left him.

  
Sam put the gun to his head.

  
_Fifteen seconds remaining_

  
Every time Dean stopped Sam - this time, Sam knew Dean wouldn't stop him.

  
_Five more seconds_.

  
Sam pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

Dean woke up, feeling in a weirdly good mood - no, scratch that, great mood. He saw Sam's sleeping body on the bed beside him, peaceful and unmoving.

  
With a light chuckle, Dean noticed the alarm would go off any second. He starts to put his shoes on and winced slightly when the loud music plays.

  
Sam stays unmoving.

  
That's when Dean noticed that he isn't breathing.

* * *

 

From far away, Gabriel smiles. Better smile before the winchesters start the apocilypse.

  
Then he pauses.

  
Life has been strangly quiet. No Castiel lifting Dean from hell, no demon blood drinking brothers. This is defiantly strange.

  
Gabriel gets up from his comfortable position, worry filling his gut. He flies to wherever Dean is, and is surprised to find him at boyard county.

  
Taking a closer look, he realizes that Dean was hugging Sam's dead body.

  
Then he feels the power of a pagan God.

  
**No. No, no, no, no!**

  
Gabriel stopped the timeloop - he stopped after the hundreth tuesday, feeling bad for Sam.

  
His thoughts are cut short when he feels a stabbing (litterally) pain from behind him. He turns around to find the face of an unreconizable pagan God smiling back.  
Gabriel falls to his knees, the last words he hears over Dean's sobs being

  
_"Looks like the trickster got tricked,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes (i made a lot). Please, if you liked this leave a little kudos or even a comment! Less people then you may think check out the Mystery Spot tag : (


End file.
